


Arrogance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Hinted smut, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has some arrogance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogance

"To top, or not to top." Ryeowook murmured running his fingers over the comics in front of him, they were a gift totally meant as a joke but he found that these yaoi comics were very suitable and posing some interesting questions. Concerning their love life or rather sex life. For instance, when was it going to happen and who was going to take what roles. Kyuhyun had said that was to do the topping but Ryeowook rather thought that looked more fun out of the two, so he wanted to do the topping. It left him in torment over what was going to happen, he was eager but yet somewhat afraid of taking such a huge step. Whatever position he took according to these pages it seemed to feel good although the fact that their lower regions seemed to be some kind of glow sticks in the comics did somewhat concern Ryeowook. Was that supposed to happen in gay sex? He wouldn't know, he hadn't done it before. Therefore he needed to do more research. 

Eunhyuk would be the best choice, he had a lot of porn right? Surely he must have some gay ones somewhere. So Ryeowook being still somewhat naive decided to ask the other straight out in the dorm rather than asking in private or going about it sneakily. They were in the kitchen and Ryeowook had cornered Eunhyuk as the other attempted to satisfy some hunger by entering the fridge. "Hyukkie hyung?" Ryeowook began with a smile plastered upon his lips, Eunhyuk jumped a little and smiled sheepishly as he was caught, the monkey just hoped that the other wasn't going to scold him for eating if he was about to start cooking.

"Yes Wook?" Eunhyuk stated slowly closing the fridge behind him as he looked towards the other in curiosity, a small sigh of relief at the sight of the smile showing that he wasn't doing something wrong. He took a bite from the food he had taken from the fridge now satisfied he wasn't in trouble with the younger and designated dorm chef, Ryeowook hummed a little having a moment of second thoughts before he mentioned his questions which had Eunhyuk splutter and spit the food out after choking on it a bit.

"Do you have any gay porn?" Eunhyuk wasn't the only one with the shocked reaction at this question, no poor Siwon who had entered the kitchen at that precise moment ended up giving a short prayer before quickly turning on his heel leaving the room the way he came. Heechul who had been with Siwon however leaned on the kitchen counter enthralled in the conversation which all seemed rather amusing. Oh the best things seemed to happen in the kitchen, he may have to set up camp or at least cameras in here.

"What makes you think that I would?" Eunhyuk stammered embarrassed with red cheeks, curse the younger for asking him such an embarrassing question especially where other band members could easily overhear or walk into. Such as Heechul and Siwon had, Ryeowook blinked at Eunhyuk before smiling to him it was rather simple in his head.

"Because you gave me those yaoi comics, you know all the ones which the gay se--" Ryeowook stated, Eunhyuk reddened further clasping his hand over the younger's mouth to silence him. Eunhyuk was truly as red as a strawberry now (hmmm... strawberries, he liked thoughs) he gave a glance towards Heechul and whispered into the other's ear a little warning him not to say such things in public or ask such questions in general. Eunhyuk sighed. "It was meant as a joke, Wookie." Eunhyuk said hurriedly feeling as if Heechul was going to tease him about it for a possible long time, Heechul was that sort. They all knew that.

"I have a question..." Heechul spoke up causing Ryeowook to tilt his head towards the eldest in the room, unlike Eunhyuk he hadn't really paid much attention to the other. He didn't really want any more of his advice, and he thought if he ignored and didn't bother Heechul he might just go away peacefully rather like what you do to a bee. "Why do you want it? What happened to your girl?" Heechul began before a small smirk came across his lips as he looked at the youngest.

Ryeowook just blinked, girl? Oh yeah Heechul thought he had a girlfriend or something from their 'advice session'. Kyuhyun gave good kisses after that. "Well... I had a look at those comics and their thingies seem to glow, I wanted to see if that really does happen!" Ryeowook exclaimed nodding cheerfully. Heechul and Eunhyuk blinked before looking at eachother in surprise. Now that wasn't an answer they had expected. Then Heechul began to laugh before he patted Ryeowook on the back seemily finding this whole thing hilarious.

"Wook, that's just censorship. You didn't think I would give you ones with those 'thingies' fully drawn out, for one thing Leeteuk would had killed me and another thing would you have really wanted to see those 'thingies'?" Eunhyuk stated with a small smile though he did still feel rather embarrassed over it all, why couldn't Ryeowook just ask why rather than just for gay porn. How very, utterly embarrassing.

"You know, sometimes I just love you." Heechul declared with a laugh hugging the other, indeed the eternal maknae just served as a great cause of amusement with his naivety in some areas which caused others embarrassment. It be considered mildly sadistic but Heechul found it all highly hilarious at how Ryeowook could make situations awkward without meaning to.

"Oh excuse me for interrupting this confession, but Ryeowook was supposed to be practicing with me." Kyuhyun grumbled a little, his tone was in a joking manner but his eyes screamed out 'mine!', Ryeowook had learnt to notice some of Kyuhyun's more possessive habits years ago when it had mostly only applied to his games and food however recently he had noticed it had began to be applied to himself as well. Although it was nice to feel wanted it could rather annoying as well sometimes too. Heechul just grinned, he loved to play games with the rest of the members. No wonder life had felt so dull without Heechul now they had sort of gotten used to him.

"Hmmm jealous that I had captured his attention?" Heechul smirked hugging Ryeowook tighter who merely squirmed feeling all rather squished and as if he was having his airways cut off. Kyuhyun just smirked in return before sticking out his tongue at the elder, "Why would I be jealous of such an old man." Kyuhyun stated with a satisfied grinned as Heechul let go of Ryeowook as his mouth hung open for a moment. Did the other just call him... that... that... BRAT! Eunhyuk gawping decided it would be best to escape now before Heechul's wrath got directed towards him blessing the fact there was more than one door to and from the kitchen.

"You..." Heechul growled pointing at Kyuhyun, he could take any insult you could throw at him pretty much but he hated being reminded of his age and seniority in the group and in the idol world with more and more teenagers being brought onto the scene. He didn't like to feel old. Kyuhyun had hit on a touchy subject and now he was going to face the wrath. Kyuhyun still had this smug smirk on his face as he grabbed Ryeowook by the wrist and decided to bolt for it. Just another day in the dorm. At last they were sort of safe in Ryeowook's room, Ryeowook now felt bashful considering those comics were laid open upon his bed. He just hoped Kyuhyun wouldn't see them, Kyuhyun could just embarrass him so, too easily.

"Isn't your hero so brave, angering the dragon just to save the fair princess?" Kyuhyun stated with a smirk as he leaned towards the other, his breath tingling against Ryeowook's lips. "I believe your rescuer deserves a reward maiden, perhaps a kiss?" Ryeowook tilted his head away so the other's lips instead hit the wall behind his head rather than Ryeowook's lips, normally he was up for most kisses but he disliked how the other always made Ryeowook the girl or the princess.

"Well your princess is in another castle." Ryeowook grumbled softly, Kyuhyun arched an eyebrow before snorting a little placing his arms either side of Ryeowook's head, in his head Ryeowook was playing hard to get and it was all rather cute to him. Especially when the other made gaming references, which gave him some interesting ideas. Like sort of imagining Ryeowook cosplaying as Princess Peach due to that particular quote, Kyuhyun would of course be Mario that way he should get the girl although he didn't really want to be fat. Seeing as ZhouMi liked Mario maybe Kyuhyun would be nice enough to let him be Luigi, as long as he stayed away from Princess Peach though and boy was Ryeowook's ass peachy.

"Why am I always the princess?" Ryeowook added snapping Kyuhyun's head out of his thoughts for a moment to look at the other before rolling his eyes. Foolish Ryeowook, was he truly that blind? It was so simple in Kyuhyun's head, was it another thing like Ryeowook not knowing what to call their relationship? Kyuhyun found the other so naive sometimes.

"It's obvious, because you're the girly one and I'm topping." Kyuhyun stated simply with a smug look upon his lips, Ryeowook scrunched up his lips in distaste. Ryeowook didn't like how Kyuhyun always presumed that he was going to be the one to top, Ryeowook could top just as easily. How could he possibly know without them trying either yet. 

"But what if I wanted to do the topping?" Kyuhyun's laughter at that annoyed Ryeowook further, did he think Ryeowook was joking? No, Ryeowook was totally being serious. But yet the other found it so amusing so he deemed he should do something about this arrogance and assumptions the other seemed to have. He pushed himself against Kyuhyun aiming towards the bed to avoid any concussions besides the bed was the best place to do it. 

There was a soft thump as Kyuhyun's back hit the bed, there was a slight widening of the younger's eyes as his gaze drifted upwards to look at Ryeowook. The tackling had been unexpected and it had startled Kyuhyun making him not so quick on reactions as he may have been in other situations, attempting to regain control over both the situation and himself. He never did like being caught unaware either in game play or real life, he liked to win and more often than not did exactly that. Win. But what on earth was the other thinking Kyuhyun wondered narrowing his eyes lightly as he moved his arms getting ready to roll or push the other off him. Ryeowook's tomfoolery wasn't exactly appreciated at the precise moment to be honest. A gasp left his lips as instead of reaching Ryeowook's body his hands were lifted above his head and secured together to the bed post. He could have avoided that.

If he had been prepared or hadn't been caught unaware, Ryeowook couldn't overpower him that easily, they were pretty much equal though Ryeowook tended to be more active so perhaps a little more physically powerful, Kyuhyun had more will power to fight so they were left equal. But this, Kyuhyun decided was cheating as he hadn't the chance to react before he was attacked from his peaceful laughing before he was getting handcuffed to the bed. Why did Ryeowook even have handcuffs anyway?

No, Ryeowook had totally cheated in this 'game'. But what was the point of this 'game' anyway? What did Ryeowook hope to achieve? Playing on his laptop, perhaps if hell froze over as Ryeowook would never guess his password with it being a random series of letters and numbers. Did he do something wrong? As far as he knew he did not, it wasn't as if he had let loose a box of locusts in Ryeowook's room or cheated with another. He just couldn't understand what was going on and why it was going on. All he had done was laugh when the other had suggested... topping. Oh damn... he wasn't thinking what Kyuhyun thought he was thinking.

"Ryeowook, I'm warning you. If this is a joke, it certainly isn't very amusing. Now get me out of these..." Kyuhyun said looking at Ryeowook his gaze dark and warning as he yanked a little on the cuffs testing their strength but not really wanting to injure himself by possibly chaffing his skin or something. Also he wouldn't want any bruises they would cause discomfort, possible added difficulty in gaming and unwanted questions he would far rather not answer. Kyuhyun was all rather pleased with himself to be honest, he was remaining rather calm although he was growing increasingly annoyed as Ryeowook taunted him lightly by not realising him but instead just running eyes over him as if he was deliberately ignoring him. Bastard.

"Eep." Did that squeak really leave Kyuhyun's mouth? Overall he found it all rather embarrassing and to a degree of some humiliation, but Ryeowook had began attacking his slender neck, Ryeowook's face resting in the hollow between neck and shoulder caressing and teasing with his tongue. Kyuhyun's breathing had exhilarated, heck he wouldn't be surprised if Ryeowook could feel his wildly pounding heart though a vein or artery or just whatever from his neck. Kyuhyun couldn't deny what Ryeowook was doing was feeling pretty damn good but he didn't like the feeling of the lost control. Nor did he like being cuffed to a bed post.

"Stop it Ryeowook, not funny." Kyuhyun hissed out willing his eyes to remain open but it was just so tempting to let them close and to fall into the world of pleasure Ryeowook was providing. Ryeowook's mouth was tasting the whole of Kyuhyun's collarbone, that talented mouth could do more than sing Kyuhyun was finding out and Ryeowook was putting it to use mercilessly attacking Kyuhyun's neck and collarbone which was all that Kyuhyun's shirt really offered him on show. Another squeak left Kyuhyun's red, a so-red-tomatoes-had-nothing-on-him kind of red. But was it from embarrassment, pleasure or anger. Could have easily been all of the above. Which had Ryeowook thinking whether he was an utter idiot for doing this to the evil maknae as when he released Kyuhyun he was more than likely going to have revenge acted upon himself.

But Kyuhyun had just been so... annoying, so assuming that Ryeowook would never top him and estimating himself to so much higher than Ryeowook was. So Ryeowook having a proud streak in his body (though probably nowhere near as Kyuhyun's massively inflated ego, the issue with being considered a genius especially of evil/mastermind proportions) decided that he would prove to Kyuhyun that yes he can and would top. Just telling Kyuhyun would never work, Kyuhyun had words under his evil command which he could twist against Ryeowook whom didn't always manage to say his words that clearly. Therefore he would always win arguments even when he wasn't correct, so Ryeowook decided that showing was the best option for such a stubborn guy such as Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun growled a little as Ryeowook began moving further down on his collarbones, the other was such a... an ass! Not one of the best insults but his mind was currently being clouded at the time and making it harder to think that clearly. But who else could think that clearly when the person you loved (Kyuhyun dearly hoped no one could read his thoughts at the moment as he would be embarrassed to have the world know that) was doing goodness knows what to his neck whilst one of his hands were rubbing circles into his thigh. Who could think clearly through that?

Soft gasps began leaving Kyuhyun's mouth as well as a mixture of curses and warnings to Ryeowook, the other was less innocent than Kyuhyun realised and although it did feel good, the lack of control had him on edge besides the other was going to give him marks! Also... he didn't want Ryeowook to see his scars... he thought they were ugly therefore he deemed that everyone else would too. As much as he wanted the other to carry on he would rather the other did not. Words did not really seem to work on Ryeowook who was working away and succeeding in making mini!Kyu wake up, so he did the best thing he could do whilst handcuffed to a bed post. He connected their lips causing Ryeowook to freeze a little in surprise, stopping his actions in order to tangle his fingers in Kyuhyun's hair and return the kiss.

Kyuhyun felt more at ease now he had some control back and Ryeowook wasn't threatening to remove his shirt and see those... scars. Where did the other learn all this anyway? His eyes drifted over the other before travelling over the room looking for a chance to escape but instead spotted some yaoi comics. He blaimed Eunhyuk then, that monkey better watch out by the time Kyuhyun escaped as Kyuhyun now had someone to blame and act revenge upon. Sure he was going to get a little revenge on Ryeowook but he could never do something that bad he loved his Wook too much for that therefore Eunhyuk was going to get the brunt of it. And Heechul. Just because everything was Heechul's fault even when it wasn't.

Hmmm... but aside from that kissing was very nice. He just wished his hands were free so he could enjoy it more. Then there was the tongue, something they hadn't really had in their kisses before but it felt so good and dizzying almost though as Kyuhyun attempted to bring his brain back to the front of his thinking he figured he should be rather bothered on how Ryeowook was dominating him in the kiss. 

.

.

.

 

"Eer... what you too doing..."  
"Hiding from Heechul?"

"Where are your clothes then..."

"We're hiding from them too."


End file.
